


Forgotten

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Major League Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Memory Loss, One Night Stands, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”





	Forgotten

Jimmy Havoc groaned as he rolled over in his bed, nausea boiling in his stomach at the movement. Throwing his arm over his eyes he tried to think past the pounding that signaled he drank entirely too much last night. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall preceding by the smell of toast had him moving his arm, pulling himself into a seated position as he squinted at the doorway. He assumed it wasn’t anyone with bad intentions given they were bringing him food and his assumptions were proven correct when his best friend appeared in the doorframe. 

“Hi, good morning.” She said with a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Hey.” He responded, his voice gruff with sleep. “What are you doing here?” He was puzzled as he saw a flash of hurt on her face before it was quickly replaced by her smile. 

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” She asked with an indulgent shake of her head as she set the plate of toast on the nightstand along with a glass of water and some aspirin. “I told you to slow down.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t need the lecture Y/N,” He grumbled. “You gonna answer my question or what?” He said grabbing the pills and chasing them down with the water. 

Jimmy grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite waiting expectantly for her to explain why she was in his apartment. 

“When you finally decided you had enough we called an Uber to take me home. We waited over an hour and it never showed. So you got tired of waiting and told me to just come crash here.” She explained, that hurt look back on her face. “But since you so obviously don’t want me here I’m going to call a cab and go home. I’ll wait for it outside.” With those words she stormed out of the bedroom and slammed out the front door making Jimmy wince as the sound echoed through the apartment. 

“What crawled up her ass?” Jimmy mumbled to himself as he forced the rest of the toast down. Now that his stomach was somewhat settled Jimmy decided he needed a shower to rinse the night off him. Just as he was rising from his bed a flash of hot pink peeking out of his sheets caught his eye. Reaching for it he stared at the silky thong dangling from his fingers. A flash of the night before floated through his mind, seeing Y/N on the dance floor, her skirt riding dangerously low on her hips revealing the bright pink of her underwear. 

“No way.” He shook his head of the image. “Must be from that girl the other night.” He reasoned trying to remember what color underwear she had been wearing, but coming up blank. 

Heading into his bathroom Jimmy started up the shower and took a piss before pulling up short as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His chest was covered in scratches and several bite marks littered his neck and shoulders. A sinking feeling entered his chest as he peeked into the little trash can by the toilet. 

“Fuck,” He muttered as he saw freshly used condoms in the trash can. Jimmy sunk down onto the toilet seat, hands going to grab his hair as the memories began flooding back. Memories of him fucking Y/N in his bed, her body flushed with pleasure as he pounded into her. “Goddamn it.” He cursed rushing out of the bathroom and towards the front door of his apartment. 

Y/N was just about to climb into a cab when he called out to her. She turned towards him, a hopeful expression on her face. 

“You know last night didn’t mean anything right?” Jimmy said, trying to ignore the way her face fell at his words. “It was just a drunken fuck. You understand right?” He asked. 

“Yeah Jimmy. I understand perfectly.” She said, climbing into the cab and driving off into the day.


End file.
